Why are you doing this to me?
by JPKisses
Summary: My take on what Bella SHOULD have done to get that second shag. No crying and pleading here folks! Rated M for sexual situations. Just a smidge OOC, on Bella's part not enough to be unenjoyable. 1st Paragraph taken directly from Breaking Dawn.


"Why are you _doing _this to me?" he said through his teeth, his tone suddenly angry. "Isn't it hard enough without all of this?" He grabbed a handful of lace that was ruffled on my thigh. For a moment, I thought he was going to rip it from the seam. Then his hand relaxed. "It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with you."

"Fine."

I crossed my arms in childish petulance and turned away from him. This wasn't going to work. There had to be something that I could do to change his mind. It was apparent he wanted me…

Just then a thought occurred to me that caused me to blush, but I figured it was fool proof. I let my arms fall above my head and I gave a sigh.

"It's hot."

"I know, I'm sorry." He reached for me again and wrapped his arms around me, but I needed to be able to move if this was going to work.

"Let me just lean against you." He furrowed his brow but he propped himself on his elbow and laid his arm against his side. I sidled up next to him and let out another sigh…well this was closer to a moan than a sigh, but still. I let my hand run down my neck and over my body before I grabbed the edge of the nightgown.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" I asked him innocently. It wouldn't leave me totally naked, so he should have no reason to object, but I still saw his eyes narrow slightly at my suggestion.

"Do whatever makes you feel better." He couldn't have given me a better answer. I lifted the hem of the nightgown and pulled it over my head as gracefully as I could manage. I was thrilled that I was able to get it off without getting it caught around my head. That would be just what I needed, him having to untangle me from the lace. Wouldn't bode so well with my plan of seduction.

I let out another sigh as I flung the garment away from me and laid back down on the bed. My body was on fire now at the thought of what I was going to do next.

I brought both hands up to my neck this time before dragging them down and lightly skimming my breasts before I brushed them across my stomach. I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to lose my nerve. I heard his breathing speed up as it washed sweetly over my face, cooling the obvious blush that I'm sure was present. My fingers played lightly at the hem of my panties before I let them dip inside.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes flew open to look at his face because I was sure now that I had upset him. I was surprised at what I saw. Confusion and something else…passion, maybe, warring for dominance on his face.

"I'm a woman, Edward. I have needs, needs that you made me aware of. So…I'm taking care of them. Unless…?"

I saw his fists bunch up and his jaw clench from gritting his teeth.

"No. I can't Bella. I'm not going to hurt you again."

"But you _didn't_ hurt me, Edward. If anything you made me feel so good…" I stuck my hand inside my panties and touched myself, pretending it was him. It felt good, even though my fingers were warm. What I wanted was his cool touch.

I heard him groan and felt his hand against my cheek. I opened my eyes and watched him as I continued to pleasure myself. I spread my legs to give myself easier access, and I struggled to get my underwear off. I was shocked as I felt his cool hands yanking them off for me. I expected him to touch me then, but he didn't. Instead he continued to watch me, wiping my face and forehead from the sweat that had broken out on it. I moved my other hand up and cupped my breast over the fabric.

I felt his finger trace over my face, down my shoulder and over to my hand. He placed his hand over mine as I continued to fondle myself. I slipped my hand away causing his to lay over my breast and I let out another low moan.

"Edward…" I murmured as he took over the fondling, his icy digits causing my nipples to harden in anticipation. My other hand hadn't stopped during all of this and I arched my back as I touched myself, getting closer and closer to my climax. I looked up into his golden eyes that had turned into liquid and decided now was my chance.

"Take me, Edward, please…" I moaned to him. I saw him close his eyes briefly and when he opened them I knew I had won. He grabbed my wrist as gently as possible and moved my hand away before he rolled over me, taking care not to place all his weight on me.

I wrapped my legs around his stone waist and cried out when I felt him enter me. I noticed he didn't have his hands on me anymore, but I didn't care as he slowly built a rhythm. Because of my earlier foreplay, it didn't take me long before I was soaring into bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered over and over that I loved him. He brought me to climax a second time, seconds before his own passion erupted through him. I thought I heard something crack above me, as he was just finishing, but I didn't pay much attention.

He kissed me gently as I wrapped my boneless limbs around his frigid body before falling fast asleep.


End file.
